User blog:AngryBirdsandMIxelsFan/If Nickelodeon was in LEGO Dimensions (again)
Hi, the title says what's going on. Here are EVERYONE Nickelodeon ideas (I created new one because the old one crashed). If you're going to add ability, here's example: "SpongeBob: Boomerang" If it's Shape Shift, write at least 3 shapes (You can add idea for new shape, then you must write abilities of this) : "SpongeBob: Shape Shift: Patrick, Jellyfish, Bubble" Okay, let's start Expansion Packs SpongeBob SquarePants *Story Pack (SpongeBob+ Patty Wagon+ Krusty Krab gateway) *Team Pack (Patrick+ Bass Blaster 3000, Squidward+ Krabby Patty Machine) *Team Pack (Mr. Krabs+ Cashina, Plankton+ Plankton's Time Machine) *Fun Pack (Sandy+ Sandy's Rocket) *Fun Pack (Gary+ SpongeBob's Sleigh) The Loud House *Level Pack (Lincoln+ Vanzilla+ Sisternado) *Team Pack (Lori+ Lori's Smartphone, Leni+ Fearsome Flyer 8000) *Team Pack (Luna+ Chunk's Truck, Luan+ Mr. Coconuts) *Team Pack (Lana+ Hops, Lola+ Lola's Princess Car) *Fun Pack (Lynn+ Lynn's BMX) *Fun Pack (Lucy+ Fangs) *Fun Pack (Lisa+ Trashy) *Fun Pack (Clyde+ Cleopawthra) *Polybag (Lily) Danny Phantom *Level Pack (Danny Phantom+ Specter Speeder+ Fenton Ghost Portal) *Team Pack (Sam Manson+ Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, Tucker Foley+ Gi-normo 6000) *Fun Pack (Vlad Plasmius+ Plasmius Ghost Portal) *Polybag (Ember McLain) Rugrats *Fun Pack (Tommy Pickles+ Reptar Wagon) LazyTown *Team Pack (Sportacus+ Sportacus' Blimp, Stephanie+ Rocket Drifter) *Fun Pack (Robbie Rotten+ Rotten Wardrobe) *Fun Pack (Stingy+ Stingy's Car) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Level Pack (Leonardo+ The Shellraiser+ Turtle Sub) *Team Pack (Michelangelo+ Turtle Mech, Donatello+ Patrol Buggy) *Team Pack (Shredder+ Dragon Bike, Dogpound+ Pizza Van) *Fun Pack (Raphael+ Turtle Blimp) *Fun Pack (April O'Neil+ Party Wagon) *Fun Pack (Casey Jones+ Kraangspeeder) *Fun Pack (Kraang Droid+ Stealth Spaceship) *Fun Pack (Baxter Stockman+ Stock-Pod) *Polybag (Spider Bytez) Avatar: The Last Airbender *Level Pack (Aang+ Appa+ Momo) *Team Pack (Katara+ Waterbending-powered submarine, Sokka+ Air Glider) *Fun Pack (Prince Zuko+ Fire Nation Airship) *Fun Pack (Toph Beifong+ Earth Kingdom Ferry) *Fun Pack (Suki+ Earth Kingdom Supply Truck) *Fun Pack (Ozai+ Fire Nation Drill) Hey Arnold! *Fun Pack (Arnold Shortman+ Grandpa Phil's Car) The Angry Beavers *Team Pack (Daggett Beaver+ Dagget's Teddy Bear, Norbert Beaver+ Norbert and Daggett Racing Kart) The Fairly Oddparents *Level Pack (Timmy Turner+ Time Scooter+ Shrinky Suit) *Team Pack (Wanda+ Sparky, Cosmo+ Fairly World Bus) *Fun Pack (Mr. Crocker+ Unsuspecting Van) *Polybag (Chloe Carmichael) Blue's Clues *Fun Pack (Steve and Blue+ The Thinking Chair) Abilities SpongeBob SquarePants *Mini Access *Slurp Access *Boomerang (spatula) *Target (Krabby Patty) *Grapple *Rope Swings *Laser (hot bubbles) *Gold LEGO Objects (hot bubbles) *Melt Ice (hot bubbles) *Diffindo (hot bubbles) *Parseltongue Doors (silly faces scare the snake) *Water Spray *Hazard Cleaner *Growth *LEGO Fire *Graffiti Wall *Underwater Drone *Underwater Interactions *Ghost Suspend (Reef Blower) *Ghost Puzzles (Reef Blower) *Heart Regeneration *Dive *Stealth *Atlantis *Shape Shift **Flight (Mrs. Puff and Jellyfish) **Flight Docks (Mrs. Puff) **Cargo Hook (Mrs. Puff) **Sonar Smash (Squidward) **Vent Access (Snail) **Dig (Snail) **Climb (Snail) **Tracking (Snail) **Super Strength (Invicibubble) **Super Strength Handles (Invicibubble) **Silver LEGO Blowup (Invicibubble) **Invulnerability (Invicibubble) **Electrity Switches (Jellyfish) **Ilumination (Jellyfish and SpongeGar) **Drone Mazes (Tiny) **Weight Switch (Thick) **Accelator Switches (Ball) **Gyrosphere Switches (Ball) **Vine Cut (Mr. Krabs) **Red Demon Objects (Plankton) **Spinjitzu (Twister) **Raven Portals (Ghost) **Acrobat (SpongeGar) **Pole Vault (SpongeGar) **Sword Switch (Medieval SpongeBob) **Laser Deflector (Medieval SpongeBob) **Technology (SpongeTron) **Hacking (SpongeTron) **Intelligence (SpongeTron) Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Super Strength *Super Strength Handles *Illumination (flashlight in his brain) *X- Ray Vision (flashlight in his brain) *Laser (hot bubbles) *Gold LEGO Objects (hot bubbles) *Melt Ice (hot bubbles) *Laser Deflector *Diffindo (hot bubbles) *Parseltongue Doors (silly faces scare the snake) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Exploding Pie Launcher) *Ghost Suspend (Reef Blower) *Ghost Puzzles (Reef Blower) *Heart Regeneration *Hazard Cleaner (eats the hazard) *Dive *Underwater Drone *Underwater Interactions *Atlantis *Big Transform **Freeze Breath (ice cream beam) **Invulnerability **Boomerang (ice cream) **Target (ice cream) Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sonar Smash *Acrobat *Silver LEGO Blowup (Exploding Pie Launcher) *Ghost Suspend (Reef Blower) *Ghost Puzzles (Reef Blower) *Dive *Underwater Drone *Underwater Interactions *Atlantis *Big Transform **Super Strength **Super Strength Handles **Invulnerability Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Technology *Hacking *Drone Mazes (one of her robots) *Intelligence *Fix- It *Relic Detector *Target (acorns) *Dig *Tracking *Grapple (whip) *Rope Swings (whip) *Super Strength *Super Strength Handles *Laser *Gold LEGO Objects *Melt Ice *Silver LEGO Blowup (Exploding Pie Launcher) *Ghost Suspend (Reef Blower) *Ghost Puzzles (Reef Blower) *Stealth *Dive *Underwater Drone *Underwater Interactions *Atlantis *Big Transform **Invulnerability Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Intelligence *Target (money) *Boomerang (money) *Vine Cut *Illumination (himself painted in gold: from " The Masterpiece") *Mini Access *Silver LEGO Blowup (Exploding Pie Launcher) *Ghost Suspend (Reef Blower) *Ghost Puzzles (Reef Blower) *Sonar Smash (smallest viola on the Earth) *Stealth (woman disguise: from"Deposit Krabs") *Laser Deflector (his shell) *Dig *Tracking *Dive *Underwater Drone *Underwater Interactions *Atlantis *Big Transform **Super Strength **Super Strength Handles **Invulnerability **Technology **Hacking **Fix- It **Flight **Laser **Gold LEGO Objects **Melt Ice Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Technology *Hacking *Drone Mazes *Intelligence *Fix- It *Mind Control *Master Build *Mini Access *Vent Access *Red Demon Objects *Dive *Underwater Drone *Underwater Interactions *Atlantis *Big Transform **Super Strength **Super Strength Handles **Invulnerability Gary (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sonar Smash (loud meow) *Intelligence *Mini Access *Vent Access *Drone Mazes *Dig *Vine Cut *Climb *Tracking *Laser (acid from his tear ducts) *Gold LEGO Objects (acid from his tear ducts) *Melt Ice (acid from his tear ducts) *Dive *Underwater Drone *Underwater Interactions *Atlantis Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Mini Access *Vent Access *Illumination (ARRGH! Gear) *Relic Detector (Gaming Glasses) *Target (comics) *Stealth (squirell suit) *Suit Rip (Ace Savvy) **Super Strength **Super Strength Handles **Glide **DIve **Acrobat **Tracking Lori Loud (The Loud House) *Sonar Smash (trumpet) *Technology *Hacking *Intelligence *Illumination (uses her phone) Leni Loud (The Loud House) *Fix- It *Vine Cut (scissors) *Lock Picking *Suit Rip (The 11 of Hearts) **Grapple **Rope Swings **Acrobat Luna Loud (The Loud House) *Sonar Smash (guitar) *Boomerang (guitar) *Pole Vault (drumstick) *Suit Rip (Night Club) **Electrity Switches (shockwave) **Flight (jetpack) **Acrobat Luan Loud (The Loud House) *Target (pies) *Illumination (eats a Gloweo) *Stealth *Water Spray (water flower) *Hazard Cleaner (water flower) *Growth (water flower) *LEGO Fire (water flower) *Graffiti Wall (water flower) Lynn Loud (The Loud House) *Super Strength *Super Strength Handles *Dive *Acrobat *Boomerang *Drone Mazes (football) *Dig (acts like a dog) *Tracking (acts like a dog) *Spinjitzu (martial arts) *Mini Access *Vent Access Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Flight (uses her bats) *Drone Mazes (uses her bats) *Red Demon Objects *Tracking *DIg (shovel) *Mini Access *Vent Access Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Hazard Cleaner (licks the hazard) *Dig *Dive *Fix- It *Drone Mazes (frogs) *Mini Access *Vent Access Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Hazard Protection (hazmat suit) *Sonar Smash *Boomerang (tiara) *Target (tiara) *Rainbow LEGO Bricks *Mini Access Lisa Loud (The Loud House) *Intelligence *Technology *Hacking *Fix- It *Drone Mazes (Trashy) *Illumination (eats a Gloweo) *Hazard Cleaner (Soap Machine) *Growth (flower maker) *Target (catapult) *Climb (gravity shoes) *Mind Control (Ultrasonic Mousetrap) *Mini Access Lily Loud (The Loud House) *Mini Access *Vent Access *Drone Mazes *Grapple (blanket) *Rope Swings (blanket) *Glide (blanket) *Target (dirty diapers) *Water Spray (milk bottle) *Hazard Cleaner (milk bottle) *Growth (milk bottle) *LEGO Fire (milk bottle) *Graffiti Wall (milk bottle) Danny Phantom *Flight *Stealth *Laser (ghost ray) *Gold LEGO Objects (ghost ray) *Melt Ice (ghost ray) *Magic *Magical Shield *LEGO Constructs *Raven Portals *X- Ray Vision (sticks his head in the wall) *SIlver LEGO Blowup *Illumination *Target (ghost ray) *Mind Control (possesion) *Laser Deflector (Ghost Shield) *Energy Shield (Ghost Shield) *Gyrosphere Switches (Ghost Shield) *Sonar Smash (Ghostly Wail) *Apparate Access *Freeze Breath *Relic Detector *Super Strength *Super Strength Handles *Super Speed *Electricity Switches (Ghost Stinger) *Dive Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) *Ghost Trap (Fenton Weasel) *Boomerang *Target (boomerang) *Acrobat *Growth *Big Transform (dragon) **Flight **Laser (fire breath) **Gold LEGO Objects (fire breath) **Melt Ice (fire breath) **Super Strength **Super Strength Handles Tucker Foley (Danny Phantom) *Ghost Trap (Fenton Weasel) *Technology *Hacking *Super Strength (Fenton Gloves) *Super Strength Handles (Fenton Gloves) Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) *Flight *Stealth *Raven Portals *Super Strength *Super Strength Handles *Mind Control (possesion) *LEGO Constructs *Spinjitzu (Ghost Tornado) *Electricity Switches (Ghost Stinger) *Laser (ghost ray) *Gold LEGO Objects (ghost ray) *Melt Ice (ghost ray) *Target (ghost ray) *Laser Deflector (Ghost Shield) *Energy Shield (Ghost Shield) *Gyrosphere Switches (Ghost Shield) *Apparate Access Ember McLain (Danny Phantom) *Flight *Stealth *Laser (ghost ray) *Gold LEGO Objects (ghost ray) *Melt Ice (ghost ray) *Mind Control (hypnotic music) *Heart Regeneration *Sonar Smash (electric guitar) Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Mini Access *Sonar Smash *Water Spray (milk bottle) *Hazard Cleaner (milk bottle) *Growth (milk bottle) *LEGO Fire (milk bottle) *Graffiti Wall (milk bottle) *Illumination (flashlight) *Target (Pixar- based ball) *Drone Mazes (Reptar Doll) *Big Transformation (Reptar) **Super Strength **Super Strength Handles **Laser (flame breath) **Gold LEGO Objects (flame breath) **Melt Ice (flame breath) *Character Changing **Chuckie **Phil/Lil **Angelica **Susie **Dil **Kimi Sportacus (LazyTown) *Acrobat *Super Strength *Super Strength Handles Stephanie (LazyTown) *Acrobat *Sonar Smash Robbie Rotten (LazyTown) *Sonar Smash (saxophone) *Stealth (any of the disguises) *Scan Disguise *Intelligence *Apparate Access Stingy (LazyTown) *Mini Access *Target (piggy bank) Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Vine Cut *Sword Switch *Acrobat *Dive *Stealth *Target (shuriken) Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Sonar Smash (boombox) *Stealth *Acrobat *Dive *Glide (nunchucks) *Grapple *Rope Swings Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Hacking *Technology *Intelligence *Fix- It *Drone Mazes *Stealth *Dive *Acrobat *Pole Vault Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Climb *Vine Cut *Dig *Acrobat *Super Strength *Super Strength Handles *Laser Deflectior *Vine Cut *Sword Switch (Tengu Sword) *Electricity *Drone Mazes (Mouser) Dogpound (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Acrobat *Dig *Vine Cut *Tracking *Super Strength *Super Strength Handles *Heart Regeneration Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Super Strength *Super Strength Handles *Stealth *Dive *Acrobat April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Acrobat *Intelligence *Magic *Magical Shield *Hazard Protection *Flight *Target Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Acrobat *Super Strength (hockey glove) *Super Strength Handles (hockey glove) *Pole Vault (hockey stick) *Laser Deflector (hockey stick) *Silver LEGO Blowup (fireworks) Kraang Droid (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Laser *Gold LEGO Objects *Melt Ice *Intelligence *Drone Mazes (Kraang) *Flight Baxter Stockman (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Technology *Hacking *Intelligence *Fix- It *Acrobat *Mutant Transformation **Flight **Super Strength **Super Strength Handles **Climb Spyder Bytez (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Super Strength *Super Strength Handles *Target (web) *Grapple (web) *Rope Swings (web) *Dig *Vine Cut Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Vine Cut (air blades) *Flight (air spout) *Spinjitzu (tornado) *Laser Deflector (air shield) *Freeze Breath *Water Spray *Hazard Cleaner *Growth *LEGO Fire *Graffiti Wall *Sword Switch (ice blade) Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Freeze Breath *Water Spray *Hazard Cleaner *Growth *LEGO Fire *Graffiti Wall *Dive (bubble) *Gyrosphere Switches (bubble) *Laser Deflector (ice shield) Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Freeze Breath *Water Spray *Hazard Cleaner *Growth *LEGO Fire *Graffiti Wall *Laser Deflector (ice shield) Category:Blog posts